


Lockdown (with Greg Hirsch)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, YN's WAP is gonna keep him there, died via wap during a pandemic, rip king, they're safe in greg's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Social distancing, cuddling, and everything's good.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Reader, Greg/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lockdown (with Greg Hirsch)

You wake up to the vibration of Greg’s phone on the side table. The light in New York is blue, cold. It might rain today, and the thought of a nice, long rain makes a small, special part of your soul happy. You were relatively new to New York, but Greg was too. The fact that both of you moved in at the same had to be fate, and the way that you met the way that you did. 

Greg knew the two of you would end up here, since the moment he first met you, he was just happy that he had a place for the two of you to stay together. He didn’t care too much for the place you were staying before, and he’s more than happy to set it right. Plus, waking up to you every day? Pretty great. 

The main issue that the two of you were facing, was the fact that Greg needed a longer mattress. He told you it wasn’t a big deal, that he’d be all bunched up anyway, but you don’t want him to get back issues. Back issues suck and Greg would not deserve them. 

You roll over to see Greg, still asleep, and you flash to the night before. 

For lack of better words, you’d torn Greg apart. You intended to do so every day until the New York lockdown ends. It wasn’t quite irresponsible when he wasn’t in such dire straits. His being around all the time now would prove to be more of a convenience to the two of you, and you intended to take advantage of it. 

The phone on the side table keeps buzzing, and you can’t have Greg waking up, you smoothly grab the flat, grey smartphone and look to see who it is. Is it worth breaking this little bubble the two of you were in? 

Tom? 

Ugh. 

You don’t care much for Tom, and Tom didn’t care much for you, but he did have status in the Roy corporation. It could be important. You take the call. 

“Greg, you have to leave at some point.” Tom’s voice cuts through the phone, he’s already yelling. Your face pulls into a smile as you feel Greg’s hand start to trace shapes on your lower back. Tom starts to ramble on about business as you lay back down, right next to Greg. Unprompted, Greg wraps himself around you, pulling you under his chin. 

“Tom, it’s a pandemic.” You reply flatly, cutting off the stream of words, making a silent Greg exhale air sharply.

“So????” Tom drags the words, and it makes you cross. If the two of you had been face-to-face, you might have been angry, but Tom’s best taken in small doses, just like this. 

“If you want him, come and get him, but I hid all of his shirts.” You took a haughty tone, planting a small kiss at the base of Greg’s throat. 

“Wait really?” Greg asks as you roll your eyes. You had, but not for Tom’s sake. Greg’s looking up at you, now putting his hand on the back of your arm. 

You just want to go back to sleep on your personal pillow, the air in the apartment is turning cold as the sky opens up. He’s warm. He’s too warm, and you’re gonna forget who the hell Tom is. You’ll get what you want, you always do, but maybe you have some fun with the family first. They were going to be your family soon, but they didn’t know it yet. 

“Tom, if you wanna see Greg’s chest so bad, we can always facetime.” Greg rolls over dramatically, throwing his face into a pillow. “I’m keeping him prisoner.

There’s silence on the other end of the line, and for a moment you might have taken it too far, but the far away cackle of laughter sets you right. 

“What was I doing before I met you?” Greg asks quietly, trying not to get picked up by the phone. He fails, the Roys are listening to every word. 

“Getting assaulted.” He scoffs, pressing a soft kiss into your shoulder. 

“Please, we just need him for five minutes.” Kendall’s voice floats through the line, you roll your eyes and turn on the speaker.  
“Oh hey Kendall, how’s everyone doing?” You start in on Greg’s ear, watching his face get hot. He’d never push you off though, he realizes in that moment he probably never will. “Are you guys social distancing?” He chokes out. 

“Yah.” Shiv. Shiv was your favorite. She tries her best to be even and cool with everything, but she’s pretty goddamn dynamic and lovely. You like being around her the best. 

“Yes.” Tom. Tom’s not that bad, you’ve realized in your Tom-less time, he could be way worse. You’re not sure why Shiv’s with him, but Tom’s got his moments. 

“Uh-huh.” Roman, unhinged, and a deep sigh, Kendall, someone who tries his best consistently. You respect the hell out of that. 

“Okay, I get it’s a family meeting, but you can have him back when I’m done.” You snap, hearing a distant thud. 

“Rome, you good?” Roman’s cackling. You called him unhinged as a joke, but damn he must be getting close. 

“Greg, if you need help, don’t!” Calls Roman. You can picture him, likely draped over some random leather couch in Roy family’s main office building. 

“Why would I need help?” He gives you the world’s softest smile, reaching to pull the comforter over the two of you. Your heart feels like it’s going to escape your chest. It’s okay. He can take care of it. 

“I’ve got you right where I want you.” He half-smiles at you, joking how it’s clearly the opposite. 

“Oh you’ve got me?” You shoot back. 

“I sure do.”


End file.
